Duel Disk Madness
by Valentine Lissar
Summary: Duel disks weren’t made just for dueling.


**A/N:** I don't own GX. I'm using the dub names because… right now it's their voices that I'm hearing in my head. This is set sometime during the first season, and yes, it's based on a tiny, miniscule picture from the GX manga that transformed into a floating plot bunny. Well, only a portion of this is based on that smidgen of a picture. Everything else is MINE.

**Summary:** Duel disks weren't made just for dueling.

"…lastly, I attack with Flame Wingman to destroy your Drillroid!"

"Oh man!" whimpered Syrus as he sat calculating the final tally of his life points. With Flame Wingman's ability to deal damage equal to his monster's attack points directly to his life points, his life points would be—

"Yes! I win again!" cheered his best friend Jaden Yuki, who was seated across from the blue-haired boy and was also keeping score with a pencil and paper.

Syrus sighed.

"Well, I guess that's game," commented Jaden, brightly, as he and Syrus began to clear the table of their cards. The familiar silver duel disks lay forgotten on the ground next to Syrus' book bag. Normally when they dueled, they would have used them, but today the pair had opted for a simple duel-diskless game. The holograms were nice, but the physical damage dealt by the game's monsters graphics did get pretty exhausting.

"I've had enough dueling for today," declared Syrus as he slumped onto the desk. "At this rate, I'll never pass the field test next week…"

"Nah, you just need to take it easy," assured Jaden who had put away his deck and was now leaning over the desk to grab his duel disk from the floor. "You have sweet combos; you almost beat me with Ambulanceroid a couple of turns ago."

The brown haired boy took out a cloth and began to polish the duel disk. Although rarely mentioned, duel disks had to be maintained. It didn't happen often, but there were still cases of malfunctioning devices in the middle of a game.

Jaden lifted the disk above his head to check the gears beneath.

"You know, Sy— " began Jaden.

_**Boom! **_

The thundering disturbance ripped through the air, rattling the dorm down to the very foundations, knocking the boys over (and sending the duel disk flying). Pharaoh, who had been lurking up in the rafters, gave an angry yowl. It took a moment for both Slifers to recover.

"Woah, what was that?!" exclaimed Syrus, glasses askew. Already, they could hear the shouts of confusion from others down the hall.

"Dunno," replied Jaden. He sat up and glanced around the room to the duel disk which had landed near the door. "But I do think the cockroaches are going to start swarming. Hey, let's go see if everything's all right outside."

Without waiting for the smaller boy, he barreled toward the door and opened it. Outside, strangely enough, nothing seemed amiss.

"Actually, I think that sound came from Professor Banner's room," mused Syrus, who had come up behind Jaden. "Maybe it's one of his alchemy experiments gone wrong."

"Yeah," echoed Jaden. "Maybe."

"Oof!" Syrus grunted. At the mention of Banner's name, the cat leaped off his perch and landed onto Syrus' head. But before anyone could react, Pharaoh vaulted off of Syrus and bounded out of door, presumably to check on his human.

As if on cue, a disheveled Professor Banner shuffled out onto the dirt yard in front of the dorm. Hair scorched, pants smoking, he called up to the entire dorm of apprehensive students.

"Nothing to worry about boys— dinner's going to be fine!"

The announcement was met with silence.

A concerned look flickered across the older man's face. "Though, it might be a good idea for you guys to clear out of here for an hour or two so that the fumes can dissipate," Professor Banner suggested.

Syrus looked around to Jaden who shrugged. "We'd better head out then." Around them, fellow dorm mates began to file out of their rooms.

"Where's Chumley?" wondered Jaden.

"He wanted to be alone for a bit. I think he said he wanted to sketch the cliffs on the south side of the academy or something," replied Syrus. The smaller boy began to walk toward the stairs.

"Hang on," called Jaden. He turned and disappeared briefly into the room only to return with his duel disk.

"Not another duel!" complained Syrus.

"Naw, I only grabbed mine. Yours is still inside," said Jaden. "And we only need one of these anyway."

"Whadda mean, bro?" asked Syrus.

"You'll see Sy." Jaden winked.

* * *

"You're going to have to go long for this one," warned Syrus, swinging his tiny body around to gain momentum.

"Bring it!" answered Jaden from across the field. He quickly tensed, preparing to sprint if needed. With a yell, the younger Truesdale swung forward and flicked his arm out to send the duel disk flying.

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhH." shouted Jaden nervously as he ran backwards. The whizzing duel disk cut through the air toward the boy. Seeing that he'd underestimated the velocity of the spinning disk, he ran faster. He had to keep it from getting ahead of him! Overhead, the flying saucer flew past the boy's head, over taking his pace.

"No!" With a burst of speed the boy sprinted faster as his duel disk glided lower and lower toward the ground—

Jaden pitched forward with his hands stretched out and—

_Yes!_ He raised the duel disk above his head in triumph. Even though it was a near miss, he managed to catch it. Hooting, he whirled around to do a victory dance…

…and tripped. The next instant Jaden felt grass against his back.

Somewhere in the distance, he could hear Syrus' laughter. Sitting up, he retorted, "Hey, it was a spectacular save!"

Still chuckling, Syrus trotted over. "See, I told you had to go long."

"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting to go have to go _that_ far," replied Jaden. He fell back onto the lush grass and closed his eyes. He inhaled the rich, musty (and slightly sweet) scent of the grass. The flat meadow in the middle of the forest was perfect for this. Wide space, soft grass, and not a soul around…

An odd cooing chirp rang out. Without opening his eyes, he knew it was Winged Kuriboh mewing contentedly. Jaden smiled.

"Jay, how did you know that these things would make the perfect Frisbee?" asked Syrus, cutting across Jaden's thoughts. He felt his spirit familiar fade away. After falling down beside Jaden, Syrus picked up the duel disk and examined it.

Jaden shrugged. "I saw how it flew across the room when explosion hit." The boy opened his eyes and looked over to the youngest Truesdale.

"See, how in standby position, it looks like it could spin," pointed Jaden.

"Yeah," noted Syrus, who now taken the duel disk and was experimentally twirling the device. It spun asymmetrically with the giant blue orb as its central axis.

"Who knew that Kaiba Corp.'s duel disks could be so aerodynamically fit?" chuckled Jaden.

"Yeah," agreed Syrus. He tapped the duel disk. "We should probably duel later with our duel disks to make sure we didn't damage this."

"Sure thing," promised Jaden, closing his eyes once again. Silence settled comfortably between the two of them. The late afternoon sun spilled across the clearing, enveloping everything in a layer of liquid gold.

Eventually, the blue haired boy began to pick at the duel disk's main body. There were flat panels along the outer underbelly of the device. It didn't seem to be a part of the gears nor did they seem to be there for a decorative purpose. In fact, the panels looked as if they could retract, but something—a spring located somewhere— was preventing them from doing so.

"What are you doing?" asked Jaden, curiously. Syrus pointed to the flat panels. "It looks as if they could open up or something."

"Hmmmm. Lemme see," requested Jaden. The smaller boy handed him the duel disk. "Maybe there's some sort of button-thingy that you have to kinda twist upwards? Or not?"

The larger boy fumbled with the duel disk for a moment. With a small click, the flat panels collapsed away to reveal a small compartment. They bent closer.

"I think meant to carry cards or something," noted Syrus. He pulled out a couple of cards from his deck case around his waist. Gently, he slid them into the small niche and found that the cards fit snugly.

"A whole deck couldn't fit in there," said Jaden dubiously. He, too, pulled out his deck and compared the stack size to the height of the small compartment. "Yeah, it's too small."

Scratching his nose, Jaden continued to stare at the small chamber. Suddenly, he grinned. A mischievous gleam appeared in his bright eyes.

"Sy, I know the perfect thing to hide in here!" exclaimed Jaden, standing up.

"What?" asked a startled Syrus, "extra duel cards?"

"Nope."

"Notes for class?" asked Syrus, frowning. It was ridiculous to think of the larger boy actually opening a book much less taking down notes. Scoffing, the brown haired boy shook his head.

"_No._"

"Food?" hazarded Syrus incredulously. Again, Jaden shook his head, but his smile stretched wider.

"I give up!" declared Syrus.

"Fish hooks!"

_**Fin.**_

**A/N:** Yes, the appropriate response to this is WTF?!

I hope you enjoyed this, because I did.

I love the dynamic between Jaden and Syrus and I wish that there were more stories about them. Banner is here because he's way too chill to NOT include. The GX manga scene that inspired this tale was of Jaden and Syrus playing Frisbee with Jaden's duel disk. It was a tiny picture, but it made my day.

Does anyone know where I can download (virus free) mp3 copy of Hyperdrive?

Please take the time to review; it's my second piece. Feedback would mean the world to me.


End file.
